


First Kiss

by SorceressofMagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Fluff, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressofMagic/pseuds/SorceressofMagic
Summary: The Yule Ball is coming and Hermione is going with Quidditch Superstar, Viktor Krum. Hermione is worried about him trying to kiss her at the ball and noticing her inexperience. Hermione decides to take matters into her own hands to get her first kiss with someone she trusts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my idea

_ 4th year a week before the Yule Ball _

“Neville, I need your help!” Hermione stated as she pulled said boy into an empty classroom

“Hermione, is everything okay?” Neville inquired

“I need your help with something.” Hermione repeated

“I gathered that Hermione, what’s this about?” Neville asked

“The Yule Ball is next week and Viktor has asked me and I’ve accepted but he’s older and more experienced and I’ve been putting off his advances all term but as his date I’m sure he’ll try to kiss me or more and I’ve never done that and this probably won’t amount to anything but I don’t want my first time to be like that so will you help me?” Hermione rambled on and on quickly while Neville stared at her curiously

He put his hands on her shoulder as he spoke, “Calm down Hermione. Take a breath and slow down. What’s this about Viktor’s advances?”

_Hermione took a deep breath before speaking._

“I’m going to the Yule Ball with him. He’s expressed interest throughout the tournament by watching me in the library and practicing his English so that he could converse with me. I didn’t think anyone else was going to ask me to the ball, so I said yes, plus it’s flattering to be admired.” Hermione explained

“That all makes perfect sense. And I was working up the courage to ask you by the way.” Neville stated shyly

“Oh Neville! I would have loved to go with you. I wish you asked sooner.” Hermione pouted

“Save me a dance?” Neville smirked

“Of course.” Hermione answered with a big smile

“Now back to the problem at hand. You think he’s going to kiss you and that worries you?” Neville asked carefully

_Hermione nodded._

“He’s a Quidditch celebrity and 3 years older! I’m sure he’s had loads of experienced women throwing themselves at him. I am a no-experience child by comparison.” Hermione groaned

“I’m sure its not as bad as you think. He could be saving himself for marriage and thus be as inexperienced as you.” Neville tried to lighten her mood

“I doubt anyone saves kissing for marriage, Neville. What if he goes in for a kiss but decides he wants to snog? I’m not prepared for that!” Hermione shrieked and started pacing

 _Once again Neville put his hands on her shoulders, this time to keep her still_.

“So, what is it you want me to do? You’re one of my best friends, you know I’d do anything for you.” Neville smiled

_Hermione took a breath before speaking._

“I want you to be my first kiss. I don’t want my first kiss to be with an older, popular, international athletic celebrity that I may never see again after this tournament ends. I’d much rather it be with someone I trust and who will always be in my life.” Hermione explained ending with a shy smile

“That is…. if you want to?” she asked nervously

_Neville took a good look at his first friend, his secret crush and thought he must be the luckiest boy alive that she wanted to kiss him._

“For you, Hermione, I would love to.” Neville smiled stepping closer to her and cupping her cheeks

“O…oh now…o…okay.” Hermione stuttered leaning into his hands

“Are you sure you’re ready for this? We have a week until the ball, we don’t have to do this right now if you’re not ready.” Neville calmly explained removing one hand from her cheek and lifting her chin to look her in the eyes

“I know you pulled us in here to get the kiss over and done with, but it doesn’t have to be a rushed thing. We have time.” Neville smiled letting his other hand fall

“When did you become the sensible one?” Hermione chuckled taking a step back

“When my bushy-haired best friend began to rub off on me.” Neville teased

“Raincheck? I’ll get out of my head next time, promise.” Hermione urged

“You know where to find me. Want to walk back to Gryffindor together?” Neville asked hopefully

Hermione smiled, “I think I want a little time on my own to think…get it out of my system before we meet again, you know?”

“I get it. I’ll see you around Hermione.” Neville smiled and headed off in the opposite direction

_A few days later Professor McGonagall announced that there would be one last Hogsmeade trip this Saturday for students to get any last things they need for Christmas and the Ball next week. Neville thought about Hermione’s situation and got to planning. He was determined to help his friend have the best first kiss._

“Hermione, I have a plan!” Neville stated as he pulled said girl into a nearby empty classroom

“Neville, fancy meeting you here.” Hermione teased

“I know how to make your first kiss special, so you feel comfortable enough to go to the ball with Viktor.” Neville explained

“And how are you going to do that?” Hermione asked with an eyebrow raised

“I am going to take you on a date in Hogsmeade and it will happen naturally. We’ll grab a bite to eat, maybe get some sweets, go for a nice walk to check out the bookstore.” Neville smiled proud of his idea

_Hermione couldn’t stop the smile that graced her face._

“That sounds wonderful! Thank you so much. You are an amazing friend!” Hermione pulled Neville into a quick hug and dashed out of the classroom

_The rest of the week flew by and before Hermione knew it, she was getting ready, today she would have her first kiss. She hadn’t told any of her roommates her plans so she couldn’t share her excitement with anyone. Hermione thought that she would want to remember these feelings, so she grabbed her diary and wrote them down. Before long it was time to meet Neville at the Great Hall. She grabbed her Gryffindor scarf and was on her way._

“Well hello there, handsome.” Hermione greeting her friend with a hug

“Hello yourself.” Neville smiled and hugged back “Let’s go!”

The pair followed the crowd to Hogsmeade. Hermione was ready to follow the crowd towards the Three Broomsticks, but Neville held her back.

“I thought we were grabbing a bite to eat?” Hermione asked giving Neville a confused look

“We are…I just thought since it usually gets so crowded, you might want to go somewhere else, somewhere where we can actually hear each other talk.” Neville answered shyly

“Neville, that’s so thoughtful of you! But where else could we go? I’m not a fan of Madam Puddifoot’s.” Hermione questioned

“Oh, Godric no! It’s too pink in there.” Neville assured while Hermione giggled

“The Hog’s Head Inn is not as nice as the Three Broomsticks, but the food is pretty good and the owner…well he’s a little rough around the edges, but he grows on you.” Neville explained

_Satisfied with his explanation, the pair walked in comfortable silence to the pub. Neville rushed ahead to grab the door._

“Milady.” Neville teased as Hermione headed inside

“Why thank you my good sir.” Hermione teased back as they reached a booth

“Oh, I almost forgot, we want to use our own cups...here you go.” Neville stated pulling a small red cup out of his coat pocket and offering it to Hermione

_Looking over behind the bar, Hermione saw the owner cleaning a glass with a dirty rag and gratefully accepted the clean cup from Neville. The pair ordered food and talked until it arrived._

“I forgot how easy it is to talk to you, Neville.” Hermione smiled

“Thank you, we don’t get to hang out much with you going on adventures with Harry and Ron.” Neville explained

“I know, and I’m sorry. I’ll make more time for you.” Hermione smiled

_The pair locked eyes and a magnetic force started pulling them closer. Aberforth grunted as he arrived at the table asking if they needed more to drink. Moment officially ruined, the pair pulled away and dug into their meals._

“You were definitely right about the food, that was delicious.” Hermione stated

“See, sometimes I know things.” Neville laughed as they began to gather their coats and scarves

“So where to next, Neville?” Hermione asked

“Well since you’re so full from lunch, I figured we could take a walk to Tomes and Scrolls…” Neville began before getting interrupted

“Ahhh! Yay yay yay!” Hermione shrieked pulling Neville into a hug

_Neville hugged back enjoying the moment before pulling back to look at her. Once again, their eyes locked. Hermione gulped audibly._

“Harry and Ron never come with me to look at books. They send me off while they look at Quidditch equipment and supplies.” Hermione explained just about a whisper

“Maybe you should be coming to Hogsmeade with me instead, I may not be as voracious reader as you, but I enjoy looking at what’s new on the shelves, especially if it makes you happy.” Neville answered in the same tone of voice

“Definitely.” Hermione breathed

_Neville gulped audibly before pulling away and offering his arm._

“Let’s get to those books, shall we?” he stated with a shy smile

“Um…yes let’s.” Hermione answered with a smile of her own and slightly rosy cheeks not from the cold

_The pair arrived at the bookstore and went right in. Neville didn’t follow Hermione like a lost puppy dog, so she knew he was telling the truth about coming to the store often. She looked at some new fiction books, some charms books, and anything else that caught her eye. Through the shelves she could see Neville with his nose in a book with a green cover, most likely a plant book, and she smiled._

_He had really surprised her with how much he had matured since their first trip on the Hogwarts Express. She thought about how understanding he had been with her request, especially planning this perfect date. She thought about how she almost asked Harry or Ron and was incredibly grateful that she came to her senses. She was still lost in her thoughts when he arrived at her side._

“Did you find anything good?” Neville asked making her jump

“Oh…you startled me…um…yes.” She stuttered before showing him the books in her hands

“Nice, I found a new one on exotic plants.” Neville smiled showing her the book she saw him looking at

Hermione smiled back before saying “Let’s go get those sweets you promised.”

“There’s a great idea!” Neville stated before offering his arm

_The pair walked in silence to their last destination knowing what was coming but not how it would be executed. When they arrived at Honeydukes, Hermione broke away and headed to the Sugar Quills, while Neville had his eyes on the Cauldron Cakes. After gathering their sweets, the pair left the shop and started their walk back to the castle. Just outside the gates Hermione pulled Neville aside._

“Neville, this was wonderful, I had the best time. Thank you so much.” Hermione gushed

“I would do anything for you, Hermione.” Neville stated turning to face her

“You really are something.” Hermione whispered putting her hand on his cheek

“So are you.” Neville stated leaning into her touch

_Looking at Neville, Hermione decided that this was the right moment and leaned in slightly. Neville took notice and did the same. With one final look shared, their lips met, and their eyes closed._

“Wow” they both said breathlessly as they pulled apart sporting equally rosy cheeks

“Um…let’s get back to…um…Gryffindor Tower.” Neville stuttered

“Good idea.” Hermione answered quickly

_The pair walked in silence, not sure how exactly how the other felt about the kiss and if it changed anything between them. Before they knew it, Hermione was giving the Fat Lady the password and they were in the Common Room._

“Thank you…for a wonderful day…and a perfect first kiss. I promise to save you a dance.” Hermione smiled and gave her friend a peck on the cheek

“Anytime.” Neville stated dreamily holding his cheek as she walked to the girl’s dorm

“Looking forward to it.” Neville whispered to her retreating figure


End file.
